celebritiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Hathaway
in 2011. |born = Anne Jacqueline Hathaway November 12, 1982 (age 30) Brooklyn, New York, United States |occupation(s) = Actress |years active = 1999-present |spouse = (2012-present) |film = Mia Thermopolis in The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement Andrea "Andy" Sachs in in Kym in Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises Fantine in Les Misérables |television = Meghan Green on }}Anne Jacqueline Hathaway (born November 12, 1982) is an American actress. After several stage roles, she appeared in the 1999 television series . She came to prominence after playing Mia Thermopolis in the Disney film The Princess Diaries (2001) and in its 2004 sequel. Since then, Hathaway has starred in dramatic films such as and , in 2005. She has also starred in (2006) with and in (2007) as . In 2008, she won several awards for her performance in and received a nomination for the . In 2010, she starred in the box office hits , 's Alice in Wonderland, and and won an for her voice-over guest performance as Princess Penelope on The Simpsons. In 2011, she had a voice role as Jewel in the animated film Rio, and starred in 's adaptation of . In 2012, she portrayed Selina Kyle in 's The Dark Knight Rises and Fantine in 's Les Misérables. Her performance in the latter were praised and earned her several accolades, including the , the , the and the . magazine named her one of its breakthrough stars of 2001, and she appeared on its list of the world's in 2006. Early life Anne Hathaway was born on November 12, 1982 in Brooklyn, New York. Her father, Gerald Thomas Hathaway, is a lawyer, and her mother, Kathleen Ann "Kate" (née McCauley), is an actress who inspired Hathaway to follow in her footsteps. Hathaway's mother played Fantine in the first U.S. tour of Les Misérables. When she was six years old, the family moved to Millburn, New Jersey, which is where she grew up. Hathaway has an older brother, Michael, and a younger brother, Thomas. She is of mostly Irish and French ancestry, with distant Native American and German roots. Hathaway was raised Roman Catholic with what she considered "really strong values," and has stated she wanted to be a nun during her childhood. However, she decided against it at the age of 15, after learning her brother Michael was gay. She has stated: "I realised my older brother was gay, and I couldn't support a religion that didn't support my brother. Now I call myself a nondenominational Christian, because I haven't found the religion for me." In 2009, Hathaway stated that her religious beliefs are "a work in progress." Hathaway attended Brooklyn Heights Montessori School and Wyoming Elementary School in Millburn. Hathaway graduated from Millburn High School, where she participated in many school plays; her high school performance as Winnifred in Once Upon a Mattress gained her a Paper Mill Playhouse Rising Star Award nomination for Best Performance by a High School Actress. During this time, Hathaway was in plays including Jane Eyre and Gigi at New Jersey's Paper Mill Playhouse. She spent several semesters studying as an English major and Women's Studies minor at Vassar College in Poughkeepsie, New York before transferring to New York University's Gallatin School of Individualized Study, referring to her college enrollment as one of her best decisions, because she enjoyed being with others who were trying to "grow up." She also studied at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts. Hathaway was the first teenager admitted into The Barrow Group Theater Company's acting program. A soprano, Hathaway performed in 1998 and 1999 with the All-Eastern U.S. High School Honors Chorus at Carnegie Hall and has performed in plays at Seton Hall Preparatory School in West Orange, New Jersey. Three days after her 1999 performance at Carnegie Hall, she was cast in the short-lived television series at the age of 16. Hathaway is a trained stage actress and has stated that she prefers performing on stage to film roles. Her acting style has been compared to those of and . She cites Garland as one of her favorite actresses and as her idol. Career Hathaway's first role in a motion picture was opposite in Walt Disney's drama film The Other Side of Heaven (2001), inspired by 's memoir In the Eye of the Storm. Before production of the film, she was cast alongside in the lead role of Mia Thermopolis in another Disney production, the comedy film The Princess Diaries, based on 's 2000 and directed by . Hathaway auditioned for the role of a princess-to-be during a flight layover on the way to New Zealand and was cast on the strength of this one audition. She won the role over 500 other girls. Released prior to The Other Side of Heaven in hopes that its success would increase interest in Heaven, The Princess Diaries became a major commercial success, grossing US$165 million worldwide. Many critics praised Hathaway's performance, with a critic noting that "Hathaway shines in the title role and generates great chemistry." Also released in 2001, The Other Side of Heaven, directed by , met with mostly negative reviews, but it performed well for a religion-themed film. In February 2002, Hathaway starred in the City Center Encores! concert production of in her New York City stage debut, receiving positive reviews for her portrayal of Lili. Also in 2002, Hathaway began voicing the audio book releases of The Princess Diaries and has since voiced the first three books of the series. She also provided the voice of the character Haru in the English version of 's . Hathaway continued to appear in family-oriented films over the next three years, subsequently becoming known in mainstream media as a children's role model. In 2002, she appeared in 's comedy-drama , opposite and , which opened to positive reviews. said that the cast was "Oscar-worthy." Despite critical acclaim, the film never entered wide release and failed at the North American box office, totaling less than $4 million in ticket sales. Hathaway's next film role was as the titular character in the rom-com fantasy film (2004), a loose adaption of 's 1997 , which opened to mostly indifferent reviews. Hathaway sang two songs in the film as well as three on the soundtrack, including a duet with singer . In 2003, Hathaway dropped out of her role in 's (2004), because the production schedule of the film overlapped with The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, which she was contractually obligated to make. Disney began production on The Princess Diaries 2 in early 2004, and it was released in August of that year. Unlike its previous film, the film opened to negative reviews, but made $95.1 million against a $40 million budget. Hathaway began appearing in dramatic roles after The Princess Diaries 2. She said that "anybody who was a role model for children needs a reprieve", although she noted that "it's lovely to think that my audience is growing up with me". She voiced Red Puckett in the animated comedy (2005), based on the folktale, which received mixed reviews by critics. Hathaway replaced Red's original voice artist and sang the song "Great Big World." That same year, Hathaway starred in 's drama film , in which she played a spoiled socialite, appearing nude in some of its scenes. Although the content of the film was different from her previous films, Hathaway denied that her role was an attempt to be seen as a more mature actress, citing her belief that doing nudity in certain movies is merely a part of what her chosen form of art demands of her; and because of that belief she does not consider appearing nude in appropriate films to be morally objectionable. After Havoc, Hathaway was cast alongside the late and in 's drama (2005). While Havoc was not released in theaters in the United States because of its weak critical reception, Brokeback Mountain won rave reviews and received several Academy Award nominations. Hathaway would later assert that the content of Brokeback Mountain was more important than its award count and that making the film made her more aware of the kind of stories she wanted to tell as an actress. In 2006, Hathaway appeared in 's comedy , in which she starred as an assistant to a powerful fashion magazine editor portrayed by Meryl Streep, whom Hathaway described as being "just divine." Hathaway said that working on the film made her respect the fashion industry a great deal more than she had previously, though she claimed that her personal style is something she "still can't get right." In an interview with , Hathaway discussed the weight loss regimen she and co-star Emily Blunt followed for the film, she stated, "I basically stuck with fruit, vegetables and fish slim down. I wouldn't recommend that. and I would clutch at each other and cry because we were so hungry." Hathaway was cast in the 2007 comedy , but dropped out before filming began and was replaced by . Writer/director stated in a May 2007 issue of that this happened because "she didn't want to allow us to use real footage of a woman giving birth to create the illusion that she is giving birth." In an August 2008 interview with , Hathaway commented that she "didn't believe that it was necessary to the story." Hathaway was in the 2007 drama , in which she portrayed English writer . considered Hathaway for the part of in his 2007 film , but the role went to , a then-unknown actress, reportedly because Burton decided he wanted an unknown, younger actress for the part. In January 2008, Hathaway joined beauty giant as the face of their fragrance Magnifique, and in October of that year, Hathaway guest hosted the NBC late-night sketch comedy and variety show (SNL). Her first film of the year was a of the 1960s television series , in which she starred opposite and , portraying . Directed by , the film was a hit at the box office, prompting talk of a sequel. She also made a cameo appearance in the tie-in film . Also in 2008, she premiered the drama , alongside , as well as the drama , opposite . Rachel Getting Married premiered at the 2008 and and garnered her widespread critical acclaim for her performance as Kym, including nominations for both an Academy Award for Best Actress and a Golden Globe. Hathaway said that the film appealed to her because of its real depiction of relationships and because of the strong emotional connection she felt with her character. Hathaway appeared in the comedy , released in 2009, which she described as being "hideously commercial - gloriously so". In addition to providing her voice for Jenny and Princess Penelope in episodes of The Simpsons, which garnered her an Emmy Award in 2010 for outstanding voice-over performance as Princess Penelope, and as Mother Maggie in Family Guy in 2010, Hathaway also appeared as Viola in the 's summer 2009 production of at the in New York City's , opposite as Olivia, as Duke Orsino, and as Maria. In the same year, Hathaway was invited to join the . In 2010, Hathaway played The White Queen in 's adaptation of and alongside and Johnny Depp. She summed up her character with a caption on a magnet of holding a knife; "Cute but psycho. Things even out." Hathaway described her interpretation of the White Queen as "a punk-rock vegan pacifist", with inspiration drawn from , , and the artwork of . Other projects included the romantic comedy The Fiancé, an adaptation of the Julie Buxbaum novel The Opposite of Love, the -directed ensemble comedy , and an adaptation of 's biography Get Happy: The Life of Judy Garland, in which she will play the title role on the stage and screen. and Hathaway (right) hosting the on February 27, 2011.]] It was reported on December 8, 2009 that Hathaway was up for the role of in 's Spider-Man 4. Hardy would not have transformed into the Black Cat, as in the comics; instead, Raimi's Felicia was expected to become a brand-new superpowered figure called the Vulturess. However, on January 5, 2010, it was reported that Spider-Man 4 would be rewritten and Hathaway would not appear in the film, as she was "too expensive." On November 29, 2010, it was announced that Hathaway and James Franco would host the on February 27, 2011. Together with actor , Hathaway hosted the in Oslo, Norway on December 11, 2010. In 2010, she was named one of the sexiest stars of 2010 by . In 2011, Hathaway voiced the character Jewel, a female Spix's Macaw from , in the animated adventure-comedy film Rio, produced by and . The film received generally positive reviews from film critics who praised the visuals, voice acting, and music. A commercial success, it went on to gross over $143 million in the United States and $484 million worldwide. Also in 2011, Hathaway starred alongside in the romance . Adapted by from his 2009 and directed by , the film tells the story of two young people who meet on the same day, July 15, for the twenty years after they share a one-night stand together at university. Hathaway was clandestinely given the script as One Day was set in the United Kingdom and Scherfig was not looking for any American actresses for the part. After a nonproductive meeting with Scherfig, Hathaway left a list of songs for Scherfig to listen to, which eventually led to Hathaway getting the part. However, Hathaway's Yorkshire accent in the role of Emma was later widely regarded as subpar. Columnist Suzanne Moore, reviewing the film on 's , said the accents were "all over the shop". Moore went on to say, "Sometimes she's from Scotland, sometimes she's from New York, you just can't tell". The film itself received mixed to negative reviews from critics, but became a moderate box office success, grossing a total of $56.7 million with a budget of $15 million. In 2012, Hathaway's audiobook recording of 's was released at . Her performance was nominated for a 2013 for Best Solo Narration - Female. Later in 2012, Hathaway played sly, morally ambiguous cat burglar Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises, 's final installment in . Hathaway auditioned not knowing what role she was being considered for, admitting that she had one character in mind, but only learned that the role was Selina Kyle after talking with Christopher Nolan for an hour. She described the role as being the most physically demanding she had ever played, and confessed that while she thought of herself as being fit she had to redouble her efforts in the gym to keep up with the demands of the role. Hathaway trained extensively in martial arts for the role, and looked to , who was the inspiration for the Catwoman character in developing her performance. Upon release, The Dark Knight Rises received a positive critical response and grossed over $1.081 billion worldwide, becoming the third-highest-grossing film of 2012. Hathaway later won the for her performance as Selina Kyle. Hathaway's other 2012 project was 's film Les Misérables, which was based on the musical of the same name and in which she played Fantine. Her mother had played the role in the stage show's first national U.S. tour. Footage of Hathaway singing "I Dreamed a Dream," a song from the film, was shown at on April 26, 2012. Hooper described Hathaway's singing as "raw" and "real." For the role, Hathaway lost a substantial amount of weight and cut her hair short into a pixie cut, stating that the lengths she goes for her roles do not "feel like sacrifices. Getting to transform is one of the best parts of acting." For her performance, Hathaway received critical acclaim and won over 30 different awards, including the Academy Award, Golden Globe, Screen Actors Guild Award, and BAFTA Award for best supporting actress. Christopher Orr from wrote that "Hathaway gives it everything she has, beginning in quiet sorrow before building to a woebegone climax: she gasps, she weeps, she coughs. If you are blown away by the scene—as many will be—this may be the film for you." Ann Hornaday of The Washington Post wrote that "The centerpiece of a movie composed entirely of centerpieces belongs to Anne Hathaway, who as the tragic heroine Fantine sings another of the memorable numbers." In January 2013, Hathaway's rendition of "I Dreamed a Dream" reached number 69 on the . In February 2013, it was officially announced by 20th Century Fox that Hathaway will reprise her role as Jewel in the animated film Rio 2 set for release in the United States on April 11, 2014. In April 2013, it was reported that Hathaway was near a deal to star in Christopher Nolan's , along with . The science-fiction film will pertain to relativist 's theories on wormholes. It is set to be released in the United States on November 7, 2014. Personal life In 2004, Hathaway began a romantic relationship with Italian real estate developer , during which she participated in the development of the charitable Follieri Foundation, as a donor and as a member of its board of directors until 2007. The Manhattan-based foundation, established in 2003, focused on efforts such as providing vaccinations for children in countries. In June 2008, it was investigated by the (IRS), for failure to file required nonprofit information forms. Citing concern that this investigation and other legal issues in which Follieri was involved could hurt her acting career, Hathaway ended their relationship in mid-June, 2008. Follieri was arrested on June 24, 2008, on charges of defrauding investors out of millions of dollars in a scheme in which Follieri posed as the Vatican's point man on real-estate investing. It was reported that the FBI confiscated Hathaway's private journals from Follieri's New York City apartment as part of their ongoing investigation into Follieri's activities; however, Hathaway was not charged with any crime. On October 23, 2008, after earlier pleading guilty, Follieri was sentenced to four and a half years in prison. Hathaway is involved with charities, including , The Step Up Women's Network, , The Human Rights Campaign, and The Lollipop Theatre Network. In 2008, she was honored at magazine's "Women in Hollywood" tribute, and has also been honored for her work with Step Up Women's Network. In early 2007, Hathaway spoke of her experiences with depression during her teenage years, saying that she eventually overcame the disorder without medication. In 2008, during an interview on , Hathaway said she had once again stopped smoking. The actress, who had begun smoking "heavily" while filming Rachel Getting Married, had "quit for a while," but had started again in the wake of her stressful summer and the end of her relationship with Raffaello Follieri. She credited quitting smoking for the subsequent decline in her stress level, and declared her return to being vegetarian. She later became a vegan in early 2012. Hathaway is an LGBT rights activist and has donated money to organizations that support same-sex marriage. In November 2008, Hathaway began dating actor . The couple became engaged in November 2011 and were married on September 29, 2012, in Big Sur, California in an interfaith Jewish and Roman Catholic service. External links * *Anne Hathaway at TriviaTribute.com Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:Singers Category:Females